Generally, a mobile terminal is an electronic device with which a user can utilize functions such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcast reception almost regardless of time and place. Recently, mobile terminals have been developed that may execute functions of Internet connection, digital broadcast reception, document writing and game playing as well as a communication function. Additionally, recent trends are towards mobile terminals that have more functions and are smaller and slimmer in accordance with users' requests.
An electronic circuit board mounted with various electronic parts is installed in a mobile terminal and is electrically connected to function modules thereof, such as a display unit and a camera unit, to output and receive various signals. However, when the mobile terminal is used, noise is generated from various electronic parts mounted on the electronic circuit board. To shield such noise, a shield can is installed on the electronic circuit board.
However, the shield can should be installed to cover the electronic parts and be separated there from by a specified distance, and requires a space above the electronic circuit board due to the thickness of the shield can. Therefore, there is a problem that the thickness of the mobile terminal is increased, and thereby the overall size of the mobile terminal is increased. Additionally, a manufacturing cost of the mobile terminal is increased due to installment of the shield can.
Accordingly, a mobile terminal having a noise shielding structure for an electronic circuit board is required that can effectively shield noise generated from electronic parts installed in the electronic circuit board and reduce the size of the mobile terminal.